


Dragged Out

by aimarooney



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney
Summary: Whumptober Day 9: Dragged Away. On a mission you get grabbed by a hiding hydra agent, will Clint be able to get you back?
Relationships: Clint Barton/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Dragged Out

“Alright you and Clint do a final sweep, I’ll get the intel.” Nat told you turning to the computer in front of her. 

“Alright bird boy,” You said turning around, “You heard her, let’s go!” 

Clint just rolled his eyes and followed you, “I wish you’d drop that stupid nickname.”

“It suits you” You smiled at him before looking back ahead of you to continue to check through the building for anything you missed the first time. 

“Take the right, I’ll take the left” You told Clint as you reach a long hallway. You two got in a quick rhythm of sweeping through rooms and telling the other when they were cleared. 

You poked your head into a room, gun first, when you didn’t notice anything, you stepped fully into the room. You lowered your arms looking around, suddenly you caught motion out of the corner of your eye. You turned quickly to see a man. Before you could make a move, you felt a hard punch in your gut. It felt like all the air left your lungs. You pulled the trigger, but the man dodge the fire. He hit your arm hard, the gun flying from your hand. You looked back and notice a bloody knife in his hand. You were quick to make the connection but ignore the burning pain in your side. You went to try and disarm him but in one move he has you against the wall. The knife in his hand pressed to your throat. 

“You’re getting me out of here.” He growled at you. Just then, Clint burst into the room, his bow drawn. With you distracted, the man turned you so you are basically a human shield. His knife is pressing tightly to your throat, making it impossible to move without causing some damage. 

“You okay?” Clint asked you his bow still drawn point at you and the man behind you. 

“Just peachy,” You responded with a hit of annoyance in your voice. 

“Shut up!” The hydra agent growled at you, pushing the knife harder in your throat. “If you want your agent here to see another day, I suggest you lower that bow.”

There was a moment of hesitation in Clint’s eyes, but he lowers his weapon when he saw the blood on your abdomen. “Okay, okay, just let her go.”

“Set it on the ground and kick it over here.” He said ignoring Clint. Again Clint obliged raising his hands into the air. 

“Alright, now I am getting out of here, you better tell your other agents, because if anyone tries to stop me, I will kill her.” 

“Nat, I need you to make sure no one tries to stop him.” Clint said into his ear piece knowing she was already trying to figure out a way to. 

“He won’t see a soul.” Natasha said in you and Clint’s ear. Not exactly saying no one would try to stop him, just a promise that he wouldn’t know they were there. 

“No one is going to try to stop you, just let her go.” Clint tried again.  
“I am not stupid. We both are leaving alive, or we are both dying.” He said stern. “Now step out of the room.”

Clint walked out of the room, stopping in the hallway. He looked back to the man pushing you out of the room. The man walked down the length of the hallway backwards dragging you with him. He turns down a hallway and out of sight. 

Clint wasted no time in running back to grab his bow. He has an arrow nocked and he is running in the opposite direction. He is quick to find the stairs he knows has roof access.

“Nat I need you to tell me where he is going to come out of. I am heading to the roof.” Clint told her as he frantically ran up the stairs. “(y/n) I got you. Just be ready”

“He should be exiting on the Northwest side.” Natasha informed Clint as he entered onto the roof. Clint lowers himself at the edge of the roof. Not wanting to have been seen. His eyes scanned for any sign of movement. As soon as he saw the door open he had his bow drawn and was tracing your movements. The man made a quick sweep to make sure there wasn’t anyone around.

Once you were outside you waited to get word from Clint. You wanted to know what he had planned. Before he could tell you anything, you feel the pressure on your throat leave. The next thing you feel is that same punch to your thigh. You fell forward, as the Hydra agent threw you away from him. You went to clutch your thigh, but notice the knife still in your leg. You moved your hand to try and slow the bleeding in your stomach. You look to your right and see him as he ran away from you. He doesn’t make it far before you see him collapse, an arrow sticking out of his back. 

“(y/n)! Please tell me you’re okay,” Clint rushed out worried. 

“Mostly fine.” You groaned. “Just bleeding a bunch, oh and there is a knife in my thigh.” 

“On my way to you, you are going to be okay.” Clint assured. Though you think he is talking more to himself then to you. 

“I am just gonna lay here until then” You laid down keeping pressure onto your stomach wound. 

“Just stay awake.” Clint told you.

“I will.” You replied even if you would much rather close your eyes.


End file.
